


Sonne

by Teletraan_1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teletraan_1/pseuds/Teletraan_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry for the German title. Natasha invites Bruce to have a drink with her. The agent chooses somewhere in the avengers tower where they could get some peace. But of course, Tony Stark and Clint Barton do not understand the meaning of the word privacy. Brutasha fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonne

**Sonne - a Brutasha fanfic**  
  
**A/N:** **apologies for the German title. I'm going through some weird Rammstein faze XD. For those of you who don’t understand, it translates to sun. I thought the lyrics and title worked pretty well because I think Bruce sees Nat as the light at the end of the tunnel. She is his brightest star. ANYWAYS! Brutasha has decided to take over my mind a little bit so I thought I’d let my feels out and share them with you all. I hope you enjoy :)**  
  
  
  
Bruce's shaky fingers slowly did up his shirt buttons. He still couldn't quite believe that Natasha had asked him to have a drink with her. It wasn't a proper date or anything. Going out for them was leaving their rooms and meeting somewhere else within the Avengers tower. None of them, except Tony, were all too fond of the attention that came with being an Avenger.  
  
Bruce was never one to care too much for his appearance, but the thought of being alone in a room with Natasha and having her sole attention. Well that made him a bit more conscious of his looks. He'd never had to think so much about something that wasn't science related. Bruce had decided on an outfit of dark jeans with a white shirt and some dress shoes, he was constantly worried about being overdressed or under dressed. His mind kept shouting that it's just a drink, but then it always came back to yeah but it’s a drink with a beautiful red headed Russian that you’re head over heels for. The scientist groaned and dropped his forehead against the full length mirror.  
  
After calming himself down, Bruce looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't look half bad if he said so himself. His hair was well, his hair was untameable, his dark brown curls did as they wish and after all these years, he'd learnt to accept it. It was sort of his trademark.  
  
Looking down at his watch, Bruce saw that he should probably get going. Natasha told him to meet her in some weird studio room near the top of the tower.  He was pretty sure that none of them had set foot in that room before.  
  
The elevator dinged as Bruce reached the chosen floor. That man took a deep breath before exiting the lift and weaving through the halls of Tony's palace.  
  
Reality still hadn't quite caught up with the scientist. He was still in shock about the invitation. The man shook his head to rid his thoughts before he got lost in thinking too much. For once he was just going to go with it, well for as long as he can. He was going to try at least.  
  
A soft, hissing noise sounded as the deep purple, double doors slid open. Bruce stepped forward and entered the room, there was no going back now. The walls were lined with quilted, dark purple leather. Bruce took in his surroundings as he pushed further into the studio.  
  
As he reached the collection of couches he saw those unmistakeable red curls, which whipped around at the sound of the man's footsteps. "I, uh, I... Hey" Great start Banner. The man internally face palmed  
  
Agent Romanoff stood up and brushed off the bottom of her dress before moving to stand before the scientist. Bruce was glad he got his hello out of the way because he was pretty sure he would make a bigger fool of himself if he had to speak now. Subtly taking in her appearance, the man was pretty breath taken. Natasha wore a black 3/4 length sleeve dress that reached to just above her knees. She also had matching stiletto heels on and a couple pieces of jewellery. How the woman made something so simple look so elegant was beyond him, maybe he was just biased.  
  
She had her typical smirk in place as she looked him up and down. Damn spy, she knew exactly what effect she had on him, and she was loving it. "Good evening doctor Banner. Care to take a seat?" Gesturing towards the couches she waited for the man's nod before following him to the seats. She placed a small glass of scotch in the man's hands before beginning a conversation with him.  
  
SONNE...  
  
It was pushing into late evening and Tony was distracting himself from his work with his constant yawning. Finally having enough, Tony calls to his trusty AI "J.A.R.V.I.S. I think I’m gonna call it a day. Bring up the security cameras so I can do a quick once over"  
.: Of course sir :. As always, the program did as asked and brought up the grid of all the security cameras in the tower. And considering the amount of rooms, there were a lot of feeds to look at. The team had the mutual agreement of no bugging bedrooms because they all needed some privacy once in a while. As Tony was giving each feed a quick glance, Clint came strolling in.  
"Sup Stark."  
"Do you ever knock?" The billionaire said in a lazy reply  
"Your one to talk" Tony chose not to reply to that comment because, well he hated when other people were right.  
.: He has a point sir :.  
"Ha! Thank you J.A.R.V.I.S." The archer chuckled in victory. "What you doing anyway?"  
"Checking the security cameras" Barton nodded in understanding and decided to help the process along.  
  
As the pair were close to finishing the check, Tony noticed his teammate squinting at one of the rectangles that presented a camera feed. "You do realise you can make that bigger, right?" Clint looked up and scoffed in a _of course I do_ way. Stark just rolled his eyes and flicked the screen to enlarge the image. "Is that Nat and Bruce?!" The pair stared in shock at the two friends, who seemed to be having some sort of date. As of by fate, Tony and Clint looked at each other, mischievous smirks on their faces  
"We gotta mess with them. J.A.R.V.I.S. Dim the lights in room 062."  Tony calls. Both men start laughing at the confused looks of their friends. Gasping for air between laughs, Clint finally gets out  
"Let's take it one step further. There a mic in this room Tone?" Stark ignored the nickname and went in search of the announcement PA mic he had lying around. Victoriously, Tony cheered as he returned to Clint with the mic at hand, he plugged it into the computer and looked back at Clint who was barely holding back a laugh. Tony finally caught on with the agent's idea  
"J.A.R.V.I.S. lets treat our dear friends to some... Romantic music. You ever heard of the song Lets get it on by Marvin Gaye?" That was it, Clint couldn't hold back the hysterical laughter that followed  
"Remind me never to question your genius again." The marksmen said with a smirk.  
  
SONNE...  
  
Back in the studio, Bruce had finally relaxed a little bit and was telling his companion about his first experiment gone wrong when he was a teenager in school. Natasha had her signature little smirk on her face and the doctor did his best to keep from getting distracted from the woman's blood red, painted lips. Godamn it, he was acting like a damn love-struck kid.  He continued telling his story until he got to a particularly funny part where the agent gave a small chuckle. Bruce smiled at the sound, he guessed she was finally starting to relax as well, maybe even letting her walls down just a tiny bit. As he continued with the story the lights suddenly dimmed to what the scientist would deem a romantic setting. The two looked at each other with confusion.  
  
Confusion was replaced by awkwardness for Bruce and anger for Natasha, as music started to flow through the speakers. Dr. Banner recognised it as let’s get it on and he actually face palmed at the lyrics. He was pretty sure that Tony was behind this, in all honesty, he would be disappointed if it wasn't since this was the billionaire’s specialty. As the chorus came in, two voices joined Marvin's smooth singing.  
  
Natasha recognised the voices instantly, Tony's singing was miles off key and she recognised Clint's rich and damn good singing alongside the man as they both sang the chorus in unison "oooh let's get it on, Ahhhh baby let's get it on" their hysterical laughter followed afterwards and even Bruce chuckled at their antics, and at the thought of how Natasha would get pay back.  
  
Speaking of the spy, the woman pulled off her black stiletto heel and threw it straight at the speakers, cutting off the music with a through that would put Hawkeye to shame. She turned to the camera in the corner and gave their viewers a look that would send the devil running, there was a lot of promise within that one look and he knew that as soon as they were done here, the woman would be off and chasing the two idiots down.  
  
Natasha turned back to Bruce who still had a smile on his face, it had been pretty funny. "That was... Interesting" Bruce said and Natasha smiled at the man "I... Uh I don't really know what else to say here Nat." Her smile never faltered I mean I almost broke my heart rate just getting ready for this" he gave an awkward chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck "you, you somehow just know how to get under my skin and it’s new... But-"  
"You know, not everything you do has to be so calculated" she leaned in a little closer to the man, their legs brushing against each other "just try going with it. Just this once" by the time she was finished the pair were breaths apart, their noses brushing lightly against each other. This was Natasha holding back enough to give the man a way out. If he didn't want this he could leave right now. But the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to lean in.  
  
And that's exactly what Bruce did. He leant in and captured Natasha's lips in a soft, slow kiss, that left the woman curling her toes. Bruce raised his hands to her cheeks and she responded immediately by running her hands up his neck and into his hair, causing the man to softly moan into the kiss, he could feel her smirk against his lips. He savoured the small sound she made as he deepened the kiss further, he wasn't as clueless in this area as the others thought he was.  
  
By the time they broke apart they were both breathless, their foreheads resting against each other as they did their best to get some oxygen into their bodies. Bruce, raised his eyes to meet hers and he couldn't help the small smile that crept on his face "maybe this whole 'going with it' thing isn't so bad."  
  
SONNE...  
  
Sun streamed through the huge windows of the Avengers tower the next morning. Mostly everyone was sat around on the sofas in the main room, only two people were missing. Tony came stomping in and came to a stop right in front of Natasha and Bruce "ok you two. Very funny. How do I fix J.A.R.V.I.S.?" Steve and Thor looked up at Tony confused.  
"What's wrong with him?" The former soldier asked.  
"These two somehow managed to set him to Russian. I can't understand a damn thing he is saying." Before Tony could rant at them even more, Clint came storming in, his recurve bow firmly in his hand. Thor couldn't help the laugh that slipped out. Clint's pride and joy, a.k.a his bow, was painted bright pink and had some badly painted flowers for some extra detail.  
"Nat!" The man was pissed to say the least  
"Clint!" She shouted back at the man in a mocking tone.  
"Seriously. Ok I get that last night I pissed you off but did u have to do this?! Really?!" Natasha just smirked at him and nodded slowly  
"Be glad he calmed me down before I did something a lot worse" she smirked at him and the man swallowed hard, sure Natasha was his best friend but she could be damn scary when she wanted to be.  
  
Thor and Steve just looked at each other, completely confused with the whole situation. Something obviously happened yesterday and the two men were paying for it. Well Steve and Thor weren't going to get involved since they weren't too fond of being on the Russian's bad side.


End file.
